mc3fallennationfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporal James Walker
Corporal James Walker(Crp Walker for short) is the main protaganist of the story and one of the only Playable Characters of the story. Operation:Blockbuster He first appears in Operation:Blockbuster where he,Pvt Kelly and Pvt Colt are sent to extract intel in the National Security Agency Building and successfully extracts the Intel and as they head for the extraction point,there HELO is suddenly blown the bits killing the Kelly on the porch.as he heads down,he is contacted by Cpt Turner and he tells him to meet up with the rest of the team in the main hall.Walker then kills both of the KPR troops and heads down to the main hall via rappel.as he gets in the stopped elevator at the main hall,he helps 2 of the American Troops and heads for the door.as they get there,the place is suddenly bombed killing the 2 others.he then gets out of the rumble and he and Turner then meet up with Pvt Torres and Private First Class Mendoza and they destroys a Skyway to destroy a tank.they then meet up with Private First Class Bailey and Pvt Malone.after taking out all KPR Troopers,a KPR Attack Copter comes out and destroys the building where Walker was shooting from.Bailey targets the Chopter but is beaten to death by a hostile.Walker thrn avenges Bailey's death and succesfully destroys the Copter only for a tank to come in.SRa Foster then provides Air Support allowing a HELO come out and successfully extract Walker and Turner. Thunder Hill "Hijo de Puta,their shelling us!!!" -PFC Mendoza during the early stages of Thunder Hill. Anvil 1 is sent to Hollywood to disable some Anti-Aircraft Batteries and Walker then stealthy moves with Private First Class Mendoza.as they head for Turners position,they are suddenly bombed and Walker is almost killed,Mendoza then shouts "Walker Run like hell!!" and the bombings then stop once they regroup with Turner.Turner and Walker then proceed to the 1st Anti-Aircraft Battery located near a swimming pool.after destroying the Battery they then head for Sgt Hall and Mendoza's position.since Mendoza is near the 2nd AA Battery,Walker and Turner then helps them.after Walker destroys the Battery,Sgt Hall is suddenly killed making Walker,Mendoza and Turner head for the radio tower under KPR's control.after fighting through the hordes of hostiles,the team finally makes it to the tower,only for them to wait for backup.as backup is closing in at the radio tower,Turner then heads in and is suddenly killed in an explosion with his arms and his left leg explode off.backup arrives and Anvil 1 is able to secure the whole radio tower.Walker is contacted by Sgt Downs of Phantom Unit.Downs asks Walker if he would like to join in the mission at Alaska. Hostile Territories Walker is deployed in Phantom Unit led by Sgt Downs and they are sent to a small village in Alaska near the last recorded position of Razor Squad. As Walker and Downs sit in the HELO waiting to land,their copter is shot down making Walker fall off.As he regains consciousness,he sees Downs being interogated by 3 KPR troopers.Walker closes in on one of them and kills him with a knife.Walker gets the gun and shoots both hostiles.Both Downs and Walker proceed and stealtly kill all the unsuspecting KPR units.as they head into one pack,Walker kills one of them and that alerts reinforcements.he and Downs manage to kill all of them and press on. To be Continued